HIGH
by Zashache
Summary: *RebornLambo*oneshot* “apa kau tahu, hukuman bagi orang menyebalkan seperti kau?” “n...ngga tau...” “aku terpaksa memperkosamu.” *author on crack*


**XxX high XxX**

**MATTGASM:** euuuuuh...olaaaa.... he, hi! Fic KHR pertama saya dimarih... eheem. saya sama sekali belom tau KHR sampai se-detail2nya, cuman tau dari berbagai macam sumber seperti:_ omongan senpai2 yang meracuni otak agar doyan KHR, Fanfiction, Fanart, dan laen2_...hee...hehe (_-begonya author kumat-_) dan maap kalau ini rada-rada Yaoi gitu...maklum...heheheh... (_-ngga tau harus ngomong apah-_)

**Title:** HIGH

**Pair:** TYL! Reborn X Lambo

**Rate:** T (untuk bahasa....)

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Warning**: maybe OOC...

©**Katekyo Hitman Reborn!** Is belongs to Amano Akira

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Sebelum pergi menangani misi bersama Yamamoto, Ryouhei, dan Gokudera, Tsuna telah berpesan kepada Lambo yang ditinggal untuk menjaga HQ....

"Lambo-san, tolong jangan buat Reborn kesal untuk hari ini... kami tak akan ada untuk menolongmu jika Reborn mau membunuhmu hari ini...." ujar Tsuna dengan wajah prihatin. Dia harap remaja _sapi bego_ itu mengerti akan apa yang dia bicarakan, atau lebih tepatnya apa yang dia _larang_.

"hai! Jangan khawatir!" Lambo menanggapinya dengan santai. Tsuna menelan ludah, dia tak percaya akan omongan Lambo... karena dia tahu, _si sapi bego_ itu iseng setengah mampus dan doyan banget buat gangguin Reborn...

20 menit setelah Tsuna dan anggota lain pergi untuk menjalankan misi, Lambo sudah mulai berulah.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

"HUAAAA!!!!"

Lambo berlari kencang di lorong HQ, dia berusaha setengah mati untuk keluar dari tempat itu untuk menghindari...

"Tunggu kau brengsek!! _Sapi bego_!!!" Reborn. Berlari mengejar Lambo yang berada cukup jauh didepannya, sambil menembakan peluru panas dari pistol-Leon....

Alasan mengapa Reborn mencoba untuk membunuh Lambo (_lagi_)?

"Hiiii!!! Maaf!!! Bukan maksudku untuk merusak topimu!! Aku hanya menumpahkan sedikit kopiii!!!" teriak Lambo, dengan harapan Reborn mau mendengar kalau dia benar-benar menyesal karena menumpahkan secangkir kopi diatas topi Reborn yang lagi tergeletak diatas meja...

"minta maaf?! Aku akan membunuhmu, _sapi bego_!!!" Reborn Nampak makin kesal, dia semakin membabi buta menembaki Lambo menggunakan senjatanya, membuat Lambo jadi nangis ketakutan.

Lambo yang capek berlari melihat pintu ruangan 'kantor' Tsuna terbuka, maka dia masuk kedalam sana dan langsung menutup pintunya rapat-rapat.

"_sapi bego_!! Keluar kau!!" Reborn mencoba untuk menerobos masuk, namun Lambo sudah keburu mengunci pintunya dari dalam. Kini Lambo terkurung diruangan Tsuna, panik, tak tahu harus apa. Lambo yang sudah putus asa langsung bersembunyi dibawah meja 'kerja' Tsuna. Memasukan tubuhnya kedalam sela meja yang cukup luas, setelah melipat kedua kakinya, kini Lambo berharap kalau Reborn tak akan menemukannya...

"oke, sudah cukup." Reborn telah kehilangan kesabaran, BRAK! Dia langsung menendang pintu ruangan hingga pintu itu roboh kelantai. Lambo yang bersembunyi dibawah meja tersentak kaget sampai-sampai kepalanya kejedot langit meja (?) setelah suara pintu jatuh, kini suara kaki Reborn yang melangkah masuk.

"_sapi bego_. Jangan coba untuk bersembunyi..." Reborn melihat kesekeliling ruangan Tsuna yang Nampak biasa-biasa saja... ketika dia melihat kearah meja Tsuna, dia tahu kalau si _sapi bego_ bersembunyi dibawah sana....

Lambo mendengarkan suara langkah kaki Reborn yang terdengar semakin dekat, namun mendadak suara langkah kaki itu tak terdengar lagi. "_...eh? apakah Reborn telah pergi??_" pikir Lambo. Karena tak mendengar suara langkah kaki Reborn, Lambo berfikir kalau dia sudah aman...

BRAK!!

Ketika Lambo mau menghela nafas lega, tiba-tiba meja tempat dia bersembunyi mendadak terbalik hingga jatuh seperti nasib pintu yang tadi...Lambo tak berkutik melihat meja tempat dia bersembunyi mendadak terbalik sendiri dan jatuh hingga hancur kelantai.

"_sapi bego_." Suara Reborn terdengar dibelakang Lambo yang masih dalam posisi duduk, Reborn mengancungkan senjatanya tepat dibelakang kepala Lambo. Kini Lambo tak dapat berbuat apa-apa lagi, dia hanya bisa menangis untuk meminta ampunan kepada sang hitman....

"hii!! Tolong ampuni aku, Reborn! Aku akan melakukan apa saja, asalkan kau mau memaafkanku, Aku mohon!!" Lambo langsung sujud minta ampun tepat dikaki Reborn, Reborn sama sekali tak bergeming ketika melihat Lambo bersujud didepan kakinya.

Lambo sudah dapat menduga reaksi Reborn, pasti dia akan memaki-makinya sampai mulutnya berbusa, dan sampai puas... tapi kok...

"hmm...kalau begitu, aku harus memikirkan _hukuman _ yang cocok untukmu, _sapi bego_..." ada seringai menyeramkan muncul diwajah Reborn, dan itu sama sekali bukan pertanda bagus dimata Lambo.

Reborn perlahan-lahan bertekuk lutut, dan mengangkat wajah Lambo menggunakan sebelah tangannya. Ditatapnya mata emerald green remaja sapi itu..

"apa kau tahu, hukuman bagi orang menyebalkan seperti kau?" seringai diwajah Reborn makin terlihat menyeramkan, air mata Lambo mengucur dengan deras karena takut...

"n...ngga tau..." ucap Lambo dengan suara yang sangat pelan, bahkan hampir menjadi sebuah bisikan.

"aku terpaksa memperkosamu."

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Mulut Lambo langsung menganga lebar ketika mendengar omongan Reborn dengan suara yang teramat sexy...eh?! apakah Lambo tak salah dengar? Apa mungkin Reborn yang salah ngomong?? Kedua pipi Lambo berwarna merah gelap, Reborn tertawa kelita melihat Lambo _blush_.

"wah-wah. Rupanya kau menyukai _hukuman _yang kupilih untukmu, _sapi bego_." Ucap Reborn sembari membuka kancing kemeja putih (_dengan motif sapi_) milik Lambo, Reborn hanya menggunakan satu tangan untuk membuka kancing kemeja itu.

"Re..Reborn, a...apa yang kau lakukan..." Lambo langsung jadi panik ketika melihat Reborn sedang mencoba untuk membuka bajunya, remaja itu berusaha untuk pergi dari Reborn, namun sialnya Reborn langsung menghantam tubuh Lambo kelantai dengan keras, membuat remaja itu meringis kesakitan.

"sshh. Belum mulai saja kau sudah kesakitan, _sapi bego._" Kini posisi Reborn berada diatas Lambo, Lambo bisa merasakan wajahnya menjadi panas dan merah melihat wajah Reborn yang hanya berjarak sesenti dengan wajahnya.

"Re..Reborn!! he...hentikan, SEKARANG JUGAAA!!!!" kini Lambo berteriak histeris, dan kembali mencoba untuk lepas dari cengkraman Reborn, namun Reborn dengan cepat menahan kedua tangan Lambo dengan tangannya ketika melihat Lambo mulai berontak lagi.

"heh-.... aku tahu kau menginginkannya...iya bukan, _sapi bego_ yang mesum?" _playful grin _tergambar diwajah Reborn, dia nampak senang mengisengi Lambo yang tak berdaya.

"a..apa?! ti-ti-tidak!!!" Lambo mati-matian membantah, walaupun jujur, dia menginginkannya...

"jangan bohong, bego." Reborn perlahan-lahan mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Lambo, dan memberikan ciuman kecil diatas hidung remaja itu. Lambo benar-benar sudah tak berdaya lagi...

"urgh! Reborn!! Cepat menyi----" Lambo mencoba untuk berteriak lagi, namun sayang sekali ketika dia mau berteriak, Reborn langsung mengunci mulut remaja itu dengan mulutnya sendiri. Maka Lambo tak bisa berbicara lagi, Apalagi saat lidah Reborn masuk kedalam mulutnya, bergerak menjelajahi sudut-sudut mulutnya, Lambo merasa dia telah kehilangan akal sehat.

Orang yang setengah mati pingin dia bunuh kini sedang menciuminya dengan penuh hasrat.

Jadi, intinya?

Nikmatilah selagi bisa.

"nn....nggghhhh..." Lambo menutup matanya, dan membiarkan mulut dan lidahnya untuk bergerak dan melihat. Sembari mencium, tangan Reborn perlahan-lahan menulusuri tubuh Lambo yang ramping dan sexy itu, dan kadang kala tangannya berhenti didalam celana Lambo...

"haa---h!!" Lambo langsung memutuskan ciuman itu ketika dia merasa dia tak bisa menahan nafas lebih lama lagi, sementara Reborn sedang menjilat bekas saliva Lambo yang menempel dipinggir mulutnya. dia Nampak senang ketika melihat wajah Lambo yang semakin merah setelah dia menciumnya.

"kau menyedihkan, _sapi bego._" Ucap Reborn yang tiba-tiba memegang tangan kanan Lambo, entah apa yang mau dia lakukan.

"di...diam kau, Brengsek!!" Lambo berusaha untuk menyembunyikan wajah merahnya dari Reborn, walaupun dia tahu kalau hal itu akan sia-sia belaka. Seringai kembali muncul diwajah Reborn, kemudian dia menjilat dan menghisap jari-jemari Lambo dengan perlahan-lahan... Lambo terkejut ketika merasa kalau tangannya sedang di... err.... ya begitulah.

"jangan pura-pura menolaknya, bodoh." Ujar Reborn dengan jari tangan Lambo yang masih dia hisap dimulutnya. "aku tahu kau menginginkannya..." entah mengapa Reborn tak terlihat seperti _Reborn_ yang biasanya, _Reborn _yang satu ini terlihat penuh dengan hasrat dan teramat menggoda... Lambo tak bisa mengungkiri kalau dia benar-benar tak tahan melihat ekspressi wajah Reborn ketika menjilati tangannya.

"a...ah..." Lambo sampai-sampai tak mampu untuk berkata-kata lagi, dia telah dibutakan oleh nafsunya akan Reborn. Mendadak dia menarik kerah kemeja Reborn dan langsung menciumnya kembali. Awal mulanya Reborn Nampak terkejut ketika Lambo menciumnya duluan, namun dia membalas ciuman remaja itu dengan manis.

"h...hukum aku, Reborn..." bisik Lambo, dia sebenarnya malu untuk 'meminta' hal ini secara langsung kepada Reborn, namun apalah gunanya lagi rasa malu jika sudah ketahuan kalau dia menginginkannya?

"hmph...akhirnya _sapi bego_ mau mengakuinya juga." Reborn merasa menang, akhirnya bisa membuat si _sapi tolol_ itu mengakui kalau dia MEMANG menginginkannya juga.... maka dia mulai menghukum Lambo...

Sampai lupa kalau mereka masih berada didalam ruangan Tsuna yang hancur berantakan.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

- esok hari....-

"Lambo! Kau sudah berada 1 hari penuh didalam sana, ayo keluar!" teriak Gokudera sambil menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Lambo yang terkunci sejak kemarin malam, dibelakang Gokudera ada Yamamoto dan Tsuna yang menunggu dengan khawatir.

"ada apa dengan anak itu, kok dia nggak mau keluar kamar" ucap Yamamoto dengan penuh rasa khawatir dan iba.

"huh...aku sudah bertanya kepada Reborn, dia bilang dia tak melakukan apapun kepada Lambo...lalu, sekarang masalahnya apa?" ucap Tsuna sambil menghela nafas panjang.

Tak lama kemudian, sosok Reborn muncul diantara mereka bertiga.

"well, biarkan saja aku yang menangani hal ini" tumben-tumbenan banget Reborn menawarkan jasanya untuk membantu. Membuat Gokudera, Yamamoto, dan Tsuna menjadi horror sendiri. Karena nggak mau menolak niat baik Reborn (_mereka tahu ada maksud tersembunyi dibalik itu_) maka mereka memilih untuk pergi dari sana dan membiarkan Reborn untuk menyelesaikannya.

"oi, _sapi bego_." Reborn berdiri cukup dekat dengan pintu kamar Lambo, agar suaranya bisa terdengar sampai kedalam kamar.

"...mau apa kau, orang brengsek" suara Lambo terdengar dari dalam kamar, Reborn menyeringai ketika mendengar _si sapi bego_ menjawab panggilannya.

"dasar bodoh, langsung ngambek ketika mencapai _climax_... bukan salahku lho, kalau _liquid-_mu keluar banyak..." ucap Reborn, nampak ada senyum kemenangan diwajahnya.

"AAAAHHHH DIAM KAU!!!" Lambo berteriak kencang ketika mendengar omongan Reborn, sementara Reborn tertawa mendengar Lambo berteriak histeris, sama seperti waktu itu...

"_well-well_, apakah kau mau kalau _hukumanmu_ diulang kembali?" Tanya Reborn. Suara Lambo tiba-tiba tak terdengar lagi, digantikan dengan sunyi-senyap jangkrik...

"TIDAK!!" setelah 5 menit menunggu, akhirnya Reborn mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

"oh...jawaban yang salah, bego. Di telingaku, yang menjawab 'tidak' berarti artinya 'iya'..." ada hawa jahat disekeliling Reborn, dia langsung mendobrak pintu kamar Lambo, tak sampai copot seperti ruangannya Tsuna, setelah masuk kedalam, Reborn menutup dan menguncinya kembali...

"Ma...mau apa kau!!! No--!!! No--!!!! Jangan lagi!!!"

"diamlah, brengsek... berhenti menolaknya dan tutup mulutmu..."

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Tsuna merebahkan diri di kursi ruang kerjanya yang telah kembali seperti semula, (_Tsuna bahkan tak tahu kalau ruangannya habis hancur belur oleh Reborn dan Lambo_) namun dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan lantai ruangannya...

"...kok lengket ya?"

(fin)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

**MATTGASM:** .......IYAAAAAA. SILAHKAN BUNUH SAYA. xP (-_digiles traktor-_) thanks for reading, minna.... ;D


End file.
